


More than meets the eye

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Sannami, Slow Build, bit robin x zoro, sanji x nami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: This is a FF set in a AU. Nami is working for the TV-Channel New World Entertainment together with her friends Robin and Vivi. Sanji is working as Chef in the Baratie. Trough Vivi they meet each other and while Sanji is falling for Nami right from the beginning, Nami is seeing him as a prig first. But after time she sees his "true colors" .





	1. Lunch at the Baratie

At 01:00 pm precisely Nami was standing in front of the building of New World Entertainment, waiting for her colleagues, ready to go for lunch. Her new colleague Vivi, who was hired a few weeks ago, suggested that she herself, Nami and Robin (another colleague), should go and visit a nearby restaurant for lunch that neither Nami nor Robin knew, but Vivi sworn to be unmatched in taste and price-performance ratio. The latter was what had finally convinced Nami to give it a shot. She turned her wrist slightly to take another glance at her clock. 01:02 pm, she sighed she had to be in another meeting in 58 minutes and if she guessed correctly according to Vivis desperation of the location, it would take them at least 15 minutes to get to the restaurant that was called “Baratie”.She looked up again when she heard the typical laughter of Robin and saw her arriving together with Vivi and Zoro, a famous sportsman that was working occasionally as promoter or similar for NWE. He was an attractive young man, as Nami found, and incredibly masculine and buff. He wasn’t her type though, as he was way too serious for her taste and for sure no one you could have a smart conversation with. Also he was easily annoyed and seemed to be quite unfriendly from time to time Nothing Nami wasn’t able to handle but still she was getting into little arguments from time to time - he was a good guy, but he was no boyfriend material at all. Surprisingly Robin didn’t seem to feel the same about the young man, Nami was sure that her colleague and best friend was into Zoro and this was most likely not only the reason for him joining their lunch but also for Robins laughter and slightly blushed cheeks. “I almost thought the two of you dumped me” Nami said in a harsh tone to her friends her hand on her hips. “Sorry Nami we had to find Zoro as he was lost again a promo-shoot” Vivi said friendly, but Nami could see that she really couldn’t understand how this could happen – again. Nami rolled her eyes “Idiot… never mind lets go – I have to be back on time.” She could hear Zoro muttering something like “noisy bitch” under his breath, but she couldn’t care less.

Nami noticed that her assumptions on the time they would need to get to the Baratié were correct. After 15 minutes of walking through the city towards the river they were standing in front of the restaurant that was located on the river itself. The restaurant was really pretty. It was rather small and seemed friendly and cozy, certainly a strong contrast to the modern architecture that was surrounding it. The only glamorous thing about this restaurant was the sign above the entrance reading “Gourmet Restaurant Baratié” surrounded by three stars. “Eh?! Gourmet Restaurant?... Vivi you’re sure, that this is payable?” Nami asked with a bit of hysteria in her voice, as she certainly didn’t want to spend a whole fortune on a lunch…. No matter how good it would taste. Vivi was giggling “Trust me Nami you’ll be pleasantly surprised” and with that she went inside, followed by Zoro and Robin and finally Nami. 

The interior was simple, some might even consider it rustic. Round tables spread around the room, not much decorations but a bunch of windows instead. The restaurant was well visited, Nami could only spot one or two tables left. They chose a table in the middle of the room. Not the best place for Namis taste, she already could hear some people whispering Zoros name and even one or two her own. Not that this was something she wasn’t used to, as part of her job at NWE was to present the weather on the newstime, which meant that she’d be on air at least five times a day and of course people could recognize her. Plus her manager, as one of her best friends Ussop called himself, had recommended her to create an Instagram account and now she owned an Instagram account with no less than 15 million followers. She smirked at the thought of that. Not that it meant much to her, but it helped her to earn some additional money to her loan from NWE, not to mention the gifts designers and companies were sending her regularly. But even though she enjoyed the money, she didn’t enjoy the fame. It wasn’t bothering her, but that image of her, she’d display on her Instagram, onscreen on NWE or the public in general wasn’t exactly her. She loved spending time with her friends being herself, but in a public place like this that would not be possible as easily as in NWEs cafeteria. 

As they sat down Nami immediately took a card to check the prices. Much to her surprise they really were rather low, at least for a Gourmet restaurant, and the dishes they offered sounded really tasty. She could live with that. “I recommend you to take the fish plate” Vivi said “I have never tasted a better prepared fish in my life” with a huge smile on her face. “Pfffft… I don’t care for the fish or any of this, I just hope they do have good meat and beer” Zoro bluffed and tossed the card that he had grabbed back on the table. Nami shot a glare at him “You’re really easy minded aren’t you?” Zoro leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. “Maybe I’m just a real man … not like this prigs around here.” Nami rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anymore. She went on with studying the card and was only interrupted when Vivi stood up. “Hello Sanji!” she took a few steps toward the waiter that was approaching their table. “Guys let me introduce you to an old friend of mine… This is Sanji” she said convoying Sanji to their table. Before Vivi could sit down again, Sanji took her hand and placed a firm kiss on it. “It is always a pleasure to see you Vivi and of course it pleases me to meet friends of you. Especially if they are as gorgeous as this ladies.” His voice was low but crystal clear, Nami noticed. “Please let me introduce myself firmly…” He said moving first towards Robin taking her hand and just as Vivis brushing a kiss onto it. “I’m Sanji and I am going to be your servant today… If you have any needs please make sure to let me know. I will do everything within my power to make this lunch a perfect experience for you.” Robin smiled softly and nodding “Thank you very much Sanji, I’m Nico Robin” Sanji smiled back and went on to Nami, also reaching out his hand. “And you, my beautiful Lady, are?” he asked kindly already stretching out his hand to grab hers. Nami cringed, she didn’t agree often with Zoro, but this friend of Vivi surely was a prig. And even though the young man was attractive, very attractive in Namis eyes, this behavior send shivers down in a negative way. “My name is Nami, nice to meet you, but I would appreciate it if you’d let this hand of yours stay right there where it is.” Her tone was sharp and resolute. Nami was a bit surprised to see that Sanjis hand stopped immediately. She looked in his face and met his eyes. He didn’t seem to be offended at all by her sharpness, but for a brief moment she could see something flicker in his eyes… something she couldn’t quite classify. He nodded and plainly said “Your wish is my command. Nami-san.” His voice just as friendly as before. He turned to Zoro, whose face, Nami noticed, had adopted a much redder tone than usual. She guessed that he was angered by the way Sanji had approached Robin. “And you are?” Sanji asked, with a still friendly but much rougher voice than before, stretching out his hand for a handshake. “Lorenor Zoro”. Zoro simply answered, not returning the gesture. Nami kicked against Zoros leg, really how could someone be this rude?! Even if this guy was a prig, he was still Vivis friend. Zoro turned his head in Namis directions and barked “What was that for again? You evil witch, as you were anything better?” Before Nami could say anything in return, a hand landed hard on the table. “You should never speak to a lady like this… You understand?” Sanjis voice was now really rough and really intimidating, but still … cool. “Yeah and if I do?!” Zoro leaned towards Sanji, just as intimidating, but you could hear his anger. Vivis interfered “Sanji could I please have the fish plate and a bottle of water please?” Robin continued calm as always “For me a cup of coffee please and the soufflé – Thank you.” Sanji answered with a smile on his face. “Of course, as you both please. Nami-San what can I bring you?”. “I’ll take the chicken with rice and orange sauce and water” she smiled at him. He nodded and went on to Zoro “Beer and beef I guess?” Zoro gnashed his teeth but nodded. “Alright I’ll be back in a minute” Sanji said leaving their table. “Just as I said prigs” Zorro mumbled. Nami didn’t say anything as she couldn’t argue that. “He may be a prig sometimes, but Sanji is the kindest person I’ll ever met. And I would appreciate it if you could be a bit kinder to him”. Vivi said with a serious face, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Nami smiled. Vivi was such a harmonic person, always seeing the best in people… total opposite of herself. Zoro sighed “Fine Vivi, if it means that much to you I’ll try to be more firiendly to our waiter over there. Sanji returned with the drinks, served them and returned to the kitchen.

When the food arrived Vivi was already deep in her explanations of her birthday party that was going to happen this weekend. Nami, Robin and Zoro were invited as well. They even could bring friends with them if they wanted to. It would be a private party at Vivis place. Nami was really looking forward to it. She’d defiantly would bring Luffy and Ussop along. The food was amazing. Nami had never ever tasted something that good in her entire life. Even Zoro had admitted, that the food was flawless. After Nami finished her meal she took a quick look on her watch. “Shit I have to go now… otherwise I will be late for my meeting. Guys can I just give you my money and you’ll pay for me?” She grabbed her purse and scanned her money… Normally she wouldn’t leave a tip. But this one time she’d have to and she could forgive herself. She lay town 40 berries on the table. Grabbed her jacket and her purse and waved byes as she left the restaurant. Outside the restaurant she saw Sanji standing smoking a cigarette his gaze towards the city. “Bye Sanji.” She said as she was passing him. He seemed he woke up from his own thoughts. “Oh Nami-san are you going already?” She stopped for a moment turning around “Yeah I’ll have to hurry… meetings you know? No worries I left my cash at the table… I’m not steeling anything.” She smiled, but she felt an ache in her stomach. Sanji smiled a warm bride smile “I wouldn’t mind. Now go I don’t want you to be late just because of me. I would offer to drive you there, but I’m still on my shift so…” “Nah.. it’s not that far anyway, but I’ll come back to your point of not minding me, stealing from you” With that she turned around and started to walk away.

Sanji smiled while finishing his cigarette. Then he went inside to Vivis table. He could hear the voice of this green haired moss head “I can’t believe that greedy bitch really left a tip… that is so not like her.” “The food was amazing, so why not.” Robin said smiling. “Hello can I offer you something else?” Sanji asked as he reached the table. Vivi responded “No thank you Sanji, just the bill please.” Sanji nodded and brought the bill. For goodbye Vivis hugged him again. “Okay Sanji. Thanks for the meal. See you on Saturday right?” she looked at him “Of course!” he smiled and waved goodbye to Robin and Zoro. Then he went to clean the table. The day passed by just like every day. He had noticed that Vivi and her friend left a big tip, which made him very happy. Not because he was gaining some extra money, but because it showcased, that they were content with his food. And there was not much that could make him happier than that.

After his shift he drove home to his flat. As usual not much of his day was left. He lighted a cigarette, sat down on the couch and turned on TV. He checked the news. Some gangs were making problems around the time for a while now. The police wasn’t able to figure out much. The newstimes ended with the weather. On screen was Nami. She was right there on TV presenting the weather. She was wearing the same clothes as this noon, a blue pencil skirt and white blouse. Her hair tied up in a knot. She looked gorgeous, not quite as gorgeous as in real life but still. Sanji had met many pretty and beautiful women in his life, but she… was in his Top 5 – easily. He had set an eye on her, from the moment she entered his restaurant today. When she walked in he had felt something in his gut, something he couldn’t quite point out. It wasn’t the usual excitement he felt, when he saw an extraordinary beautiful women. It was something else. When he met her eyes after her turndown, he felt the feeling reappearing even stronger than before. He wondered if maybe this was because he had just met one of the prettiest girls ever or maybe because he knew her from the TV, but couldn’t tell right away. She took his smartphone to look her up. She’d defiantly have an Instagram account. And he was right she scrolled trough her pictures. They all really showed her beauty. But in none of them she found the smile, she had last given him. He had noticed that in her smile held a bit of sadness and a bit of evil. He had once again felt his gut reacting to her. He wondered…. He closed Instagram and opened whatsapp instead. He opened the group chat Vivi had started for her birthday party. and scanned the group members. Most of the numbers belonged to people he didn’t know. He came across a picture of Robin and then he found a picture of Nami appearing in front of him. He smiled and dragged on his cigarette. So she would be there on Saturday too.


	2. At Vivis Birthdayparty

“Ok Patty I’ll have to leave now, otherwise I will be too late” Sanji said to his fellow cook. “Alright punk… but don’t try kidding me. You don’t care if you’re late or not, you just want to have every minute possible to get some girl again - right? Been a while since your last girlfriend… like 6 months or so? Good luck with that.” he laughed and slightly pushed his elbow into Sanjis side wiggling with his eyebrows. Sanji plainly said while lighten a cigarette “No Patty … I’m late already, but I promised Vivi-chan I’d be there by midnight and I do not wish to let her down” he took a drag from his cigarette and smiled “But I might need luck non the less…” “Huh?! I knew it you incurable womanizer… man you do fall for every pretty face you know” Patty put his hand on Sanjis shoulder. “Just for once try to focus one girl…“ Sanjis smile got a bit brighter, so bright that even Patty noticed “Maybe I will, the girl I met earlier this week is going to be there too.” Patty looked at Sanji while thinking about who Sanji could mean. “The news girl?” Sanji simply nodded. “Ahhh yeah she really is a beauty. Good luck taking her home with you” With that Patty let go of Sanji, waving him goodbye.

At 11:58 p. m. Sanji arrived in front of Vivis house, well if house was the word to choose. Sanji knew that Vivis father was a high ranking politician and therefore had enough money and he had been to Vivis house before, but still he was surprised every time he came over for a visit. Even though Vivi was rich, she never had her nose stuck up thinking of herself as anything better than everyone else and this was one of the reasons why Sanji really liked Vivi and was proud to call her a good friend. He turned the engine of his car off and grabbed the present he had got Vivis from the passenger’s seat beside him. Before he exited the car he checked upon himself for a last time in the rear mirror.  
The doorbell rang and the door opened shortly after. “Sanji!!! You’re here… finally!” Vivi hugged Sanji and Sanji could smell a slight alcoholic scent coming from his friend. “Of course my dear. I would never let you down! Happy Birthday!” Vivi freed him from her hug and smiled brightly. Sanji returned the smile and handed her his present. “Oh Sanji you didn’t have to, you know that...” he nodded “But how couldn’t I?” Vivi rolled her eyes “Alright step in already… Do you want to give me your jacket?” Sanji entered the hallway “No thank you I’ll put it in the closet myself… don’t you worry.” He heard a small laughter behind him as he put away his jacket. “Anything wrong my dear?” he asked Vivi who stood there still laughing, failing to hide her amusement. “You might be slightly overdressed… Sanji” Sanji looked down on him…. Well he hadn’t changed his clothes after work to not be too late, so he was still wearing his black suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a black tie. “Don’t worry about it though. Let’s go I know people that are already waiting for you.” Sanji followed Vivi into the huge living room, grabbing a glass of wine on the way.  
As Sanji let his eyes wander through the room he understood what Vivi said about his outfit. All other guests were dressed quite casually, but he could live with that. In his opinion there was no occasion where a suit would be out of place. One thing bothered him non the less - he hadn’t spotted Nami by now and he really wanted to meet her today. “Say Vivi-chan, are your lovely friends I met earlier this week here too?” she gave him a smile “You mean Robin and Nami? Yes they’re here as well… I think they are in the winter garden right now. Zoro’s here too… you know the guy who was with us.” Sanji nodded, he felt relieved… somehow. “Why are you asking?” Sanji felt a bit nervous for just a second. “I just take interest in your friends, because they are your friends. And she… ehm they seemed to be quite nice.” He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. “Nice hmm??? So who is it Nami or Robin?” Vivi grinned knowingly. “Ehh… Vivi-Chan I don’t know what you mean?” “Of course not… just let me tell you than, that you won’t have any chances with Robin… I think she’s into Zoro. And Nami? Well good luck with that. Sometimes I feel like every other guy at work is into her… she is flirted with like non stop, but non of these guys landed a hit so far. She had a few dates, but as far as I heard nothing serious came out of any of it.” Vivi winked at Sanji “But it doesn’t matter right? Since they are just nice...” Sanji simply smiled and nodded. 

By now it already was 3 o’clock and Sanji had went outside with his wine glass to enjoy a cigarette or two. He still hadn’t seen Nami and god knows … by this time she could have already went home. He sighed. “Everything alright over there?” he heard a female voice right beside him. He looked up and saw the woman who had just addressed him. She was tall, almost as tall as himself, and had blonde long hair. She was wearing a black dress combined with high stockings also in black. She was wearing glasses and red lipstick. She was a real beauty. “Yes everything is perfectly fine. Thank you for asking. Is it ok for to be outside like this… it’s quite cold isn’t it?” he smiled at her. “Indeed now you mention it… I just wanted to take a break from the noise inside.” She took a look inside around her shoulder. “Well than I’ll be glad to lend you my jacket.” Sanji said while taking off his jacket and offering her to get into it. “What a gentleman! Thank you…?” “Sanji” “Sanji! Such chivalry is rare these days.” She said with a smooth voice while brushing Sanjis arm. She clearly was flirting with him. “How could I treat a beautiful lady like you any different than that?” and he certainly knew to enjoy a good flirt. “So Sanij… why were you sighing?” she came a bit closer and he could feel her hips touching his as they were both leaning against the wall. “Nothing really…” he dragged on his cigarette. “No? No stress with your girlfriend then?” she asked curiously. “No girlfriend to have trouble with” Sanji said looking the woman into the eye, noticing her smile. “Well… if you don’t want to talk about it, maybe I can help you to cheer up a bit.” She turned around and was now standing in front of Sanji. She took his wine glass and drank from it. Then she placed it on the windowsill next to her and licked away the small layer of wine on her lips. Oh man… she was really hot and he defiantly wouldn’t mind her cheering him up would he? He threw away his cigarette and smiled at the woman. “I wouldn’t mind you trying, but please I should at least know the name of my savior.” “It’s Kalifa” she answered as she started to lean in on him.

Before she could reach him they both jumped from a very loud noise that came from the inside and sounded like a ton of glass had just shattered. Sanji growled in an annoyed way. “Who the fuck? Some people just can’t behave can they?” He turned his head following the noise and through a window he could see a black haired boy who stood up rubbing his head and a green haired man he already knew. Zoro was shouting at the black haired boy. He wanted to move on complaining as he suddenly saw a glimpse of orange hair. He gently pushed the girl that was still in front of him aside so he could stand up and get a better view of the window. His mind went blank the moment he saw Nami. She was just laughing at the scenery. Loudly and fully unrestrained. He had never seen something as beautiful in his entire life. His mind was still fully blank, but his heart was racing. It almost hurt…. He had never felt something similar. 

He grabbed his wine glass and rushed inside to where Nami was sitting. “HOW DARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!” Zoro was still shouting at the black haired boy who was just shrugging his shoulders. Another black haired man with a particular long nose, who was sitting right next to Nami, was laughing as well “Man Zoro, Luffy really got you there” Zoros face was red out of embarrassment. Sanji noticed that Vivi was sitting with them as well. He went to her side and set himself on the couchs rest. “What’s so funny?” he asked. “Oh Sanji… please sit down” Vivi said as she moved a bit closer to Robin for Sanji to fit on the couch as well. Sanji gulped a bit as this meant he would be sitting right next to Nami, but he followed Vivis offer non the less. “Luffy put some snot into Zoros drink, while they were arguing, but Zoro noticed and hit Luffy so hard on the table that it broke.” While explaining Vivi washed away a tear in the winkle of her eye, still laughing about it. “Damn are they always that wild?” Sanji asked grinning. The black haired guy that was sitting on Namis other side answered “You can bet on that… when Luffy is there ain’t nothing normal is gonna happen. One time Nami, him and I barely survived one of his stupid ideas. We all have police records since then.” His voice was so loud one could think he wanted everyone in the room to hear him. “Really…?!” Sanji asked somehow shocked. Nami laughed “No not really Usopp here tends to exaggerate things quite a bit” she took a sip off of her bear and winked at Usopp who denied this. “Oh right I’m sorry… Sanji this is Usopp and the guy over there is Luffy, they are friends of Nami and guys this is Sanji an old friend of mine.”

Time passed by fast. Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, Sanji and Nami herself had sat there talking, laughing, drinking and just having fun. She really enjoyed this, she felt like she could be completely herself. Maybe it was just because she was drunk, but she truly was happy right now. She even began to like Zoro, that moron, but she didn’t know if this newly found sympathy would last longer than the alcohol in her blood. Sanji was a nice guy as well she found, he and Usopp got along perfectly and he and Luffy have had a very fiery discussion about food. He was very polite. She still thought of him as a prig, but he was gentle and nice non the less. Also Nami had noticed, even though there was no way of not noticing, that Sanji was a ladies man. She had noticed the red lipstick on his wine glass and she had noticed him staring at her, especially at her cleavage. Also every sentence he spoke to any of the girls felt like a pick up line. Nami didn’t mind it and she couldn’t help but to take advantage of this from time to time. He had gotten her several drinks, mixing every cocktail just to her wishing and she had to admit, that she enjoyed this service.  
Nami took a look at her phone. “Oh man… it’s half past five already.” “Really?! Oh man I gotta go… I’ll have to pick a wedding cake tomorrow. Kaya will be mad at me if I’m all tired.” Usopp shouted already standing up and grabbing Luffys arm to follow him. “Should I drive you home as well Nami?” he asked her. Nami thought about it for a minute, she would love to save the money for a taxi ride, but Usopp would have to drive a huge detour to drive her home. “Nah Usopp thank you… I will get a taxi. I cannot take the responsibility for letting you drive through the whole city this early in the morning.” “Fine then… Watch out, I do not want you to get captured.” “Maybe we can share a taxi? Where do you have to go to Nami?” Robin asked her. “Cocoyasi….” She said while ordering a taxi via her app. “Hmm… I’m afraid we can’t share a taxi then.” Robin said. “Hmm Nami I think Sanji lives nearby your district. You two could share a taxi.” Vivi said looking at her. Great, Nami thought, if she could share a taxi with Sanji she’d surely be able to save the money for the taxi. She looked at Sanji, who she found was already looking at her, with an innocent look on her face. “If it’s ok for you to leave now Sanji, I’d be glad to share a taxi with you.” She could see his face redden “Y-Yes of course Nami-san!!!! I will guide you home safely. No harm will come to you.” His voice was high and dorky, which Nami tried to ignore. 

Fifteen minutes later they all found themselves at the hallway. Usopp and Luffy were the first to leave, followed by Robin and Zoro who shared a taxi. Nami could have sworn, she saw them holding hands as they walked off, but she knew she was tipsy and didn’t trust herself. She wanted to take her coat out of the closet, when two large hands grabbed it before she could. “Nami-san please let me help you.” Sanji gave her a warm smile, holding her coat so she could slip into it. She wanted to snap at Sanji, that she could do it herself but she couldn’t when she looked into his face with that warm smile and sheepish look, so she didn’t say anything at all. She felt her stomach rumbling, maybe she had drunken too much.  
Their taxi arrived and they said goodbye to Vivi. On the way from the house to the street Nami slipped, normally this wouldn’t cause her to fall, but she was way too drunk to prevent herself from falling. She was ready to feel her butt hit the ground, but she only felt two hands under her shoulders. “Careful there Nami-san, I don’t want you to fall.” She looked up directly into her saviors face. She couldn’t see much of Sanji though as it was still dark. “Thank you Sanji.” They continued to walk to the street and when they arrived there Sanji opened the door of the taxi for Nami and they got in. Nami told the driver her address and then she felt her tiredness hit her.

Next thing Nami saw was the familiar houses that she walked on by every day. It wouldn’t take them long to arrive at her home. As she began to wake up, she felt like her head was going in circles. Luckily she was leaning against something, she felt like she would be just falling over if it were otherwise. “Nami-san… We ‘re here.” She heard the soothing voice of Sanji while he gently touched her shoulder to wake her up. She sat herself up and noticed that she must have been leaning against Sanji. “Ok …. Hmm… J-Just let me grab my money.” She said grabbing her purse. “No please Nami-san. The ride is on me. I’ll walk you home, somebody must catch you if you slip again.” Sanji handed some money over to the taxi driver “I’ll bring her home… please wait for me, I’ll come back.” While doing so he leaned a bit above Nami and see could see his jaw line just before her eyes. She noticed his hair hanging in his eyes, she noticed his scent in her nose. Damn she really was drunk, eyeing him like a fourteen year old girl, but he really was attractive and Nami wouldn’t mind his company for tonight. Sanji got out to open her door. While he did Nami told the taxi driver to not wait for Sanji. Then the door opened. “Ok Nami-san. Let me help you.” Sanji offered his hand and Nami took it thankfully, as her head was still going in circels. Sanji escorted her to the door and Nami could hear the taxi driving off. 

In the moment Sanji heard the taxi drive off he wanted to run to the street shout for him to get back, but he threw this thought away immediately, when he felt Namis arms around his neck. Her face was incredibly close to his and he couldn’t believe it. Not only had he been able to sit beside this angle for hours, not only had he been able to share a taxi with her, not only did he have this ungodly luck to have her fall asleep leaning onto him and not only was he able to hold her hand briefly while helping her to get out of the car – no, now she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was looking at him with a smirk on her lips. His mind was blown and his heart was pumping like crazy, he felt shivers wandering down his spine and when he looked at her lips, those perfect lips that came closer and closer, he felt like he’d loose it. God he had never felt this nervous and he had never felt this lucky. “What if you follow me inside Sanji? How about you will give me your… company tonight?” her voice was teasing and Sanji could feel her breathe on his face and he was 99% sure, that he would wake up out of this dream any second. But he didn’t, shortly before Nami would touch his lips she slid away and opened the door. She went inside and Sanji followed.  
He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Ok Sanji you can do this, he tried to cheer himself up, trying to lower his heart rate before it would explode. When he stepped forward he noticed that Namis shoes and her jacket were lying in the hallway. Damn he though, there was no way he could lower his heart rate like that. At the end of the hallway there was a room with lights on. Sanji approached it and when he stood in the door his heart stopped and all his blood rushed into his manly parts. Nami was lying on her bed, just in her underwear, looking at him, still a smirk on her lips. He was absolutely stunned. There was really nothing about Nami that wasn’t completely perfect. Her long orange hair was wildly falling upon her shoulders, her eyes teasing but not yet sharp, the smirk on her lips was breath taking. He let his gaze wander over her body. He truly felt like he didn’t deserve to be able to look at her.  
He went to the bed feeling like in trance. This had to be a dream or maybe he was dead…. Either way he didn’t care. He leaned above Nami, lowering himself, moving his face closer to hers. He smelled her scent, somehow it reminded him of tangerines. But there was something else that he could smell… the scent of alcohol. He felt something in his gut clenching. Nami grabbed his tie pulling him closer. Sanji sighed on the inside. He knew what he was going to do, what he had to do, even though he didn’t want to. 

He let Nami pull him closer and then he pressed his lips on her forehead before he pulled himself away. He could swear that she even tasted like tangerines. Her skin was so soft and for a moment he thought he wouldn’t able to part. He took Namis sheets and pulled them over her. “Sleep well… Nami-san.” He went to the door and looked at her one last time before turning the light off. The irritated look on her face was adorably cute, but it faded soon as she sunk into her pillow and Sanji could have sworn he saw a smile on her face. Sanji went into the living room, putting off his shoes and placing himself on the couch. He couldn’t understand why he did what he just had done. He couldn’t understand how either, he had never longed for something as bad as he just had longed for Nami. He never did something like this either, denying a woman that wanted him. But somehow he did, he felt like it wasn’t right, it sounded stupid even just in his head, but he did not want Nami for just a night and so he didn’t want their first night together when she was drunk. Something within him told him, that this might have been his only chance, but he was glad he did what he did either way. There was no way he would give up on Nami anytime soon. He wanted her and he felt like this would never change. As he thought about this evening and that irritated look on Namis face, he fell asleep with a smile and feeling content.


	3. A pleasent morning

When Nami woke up her head was buzzing like crazy. She had drunken way too much yesterday and she felt like she had to pay for it now. She felt tired and exhausted, like she should stay in bed the whole day, but a quick look at her smartphone told her that it was time to get up – despite being hungover. The sun that was shining through her window was tormenting her, so she decided to get up and take fresh shower.  
She slid out of her bedroom into the bathroom, trying to avoid any sunrays that were waiting to pierce her eyes again and make her regret the alcohol consume from last night. In the bathroom she stripped down, turned on the shower and got under it. The more or less cold water was really helping and slowly but surely woke her up. As she was washing her hair, memories from last night were coming to her mind. She remembered having a nice time with Vivi, Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Ussop and Sanji. Right… Sanji, Vivis friend she had met earlier this week, had been with them the latter half of last evening and was the one who escorted her home. “Oh my…” Nami thought, she remembered her attempt to take him with her, trying to convince him to spend the night with her and she also remembered how he turned her down. She could feel her cheeks flushing despite the cold water that was still pouring down on her. She was feeling a bit embarrassed, she didn’t invite guys she barely knew to come over to her very often and she had never been turned down before. This was quite a new feeling to her and she wondered why Sanji had turned her down. She was certain that he was… well at least appreciating her as a woman, since he had been staring at her cleavage last night like non stop. Also he didn’t seem at all like a guy that would let any chance to get with a good looking woman just slip by. Nami sighed. It shouldn’t matter to her any way, it was not like the rejection of some random guy could hurt her self-esteem or anything like that. She would try to avoid him for some time, if that was necessary at all. The chances that she would meet him again anytime soon were small at best.  
After washing her body and conditioning her hair Nami got out of the shower and brushed her teeth. She felt a lot better now, even though her head was still buzzing but she could live with that. She looked at herself in the mirror and cleaned the rest of last nights make-up off her face. While drying her hair with a towel she suddenly heard some rather loud noises that were clearly coming from either her kitchen or living room. She froze, had Sanji left the door open when he left? Maybe there were some intruders… some crazy stalker perhaps? She looked around the room looking out for something that she could use as a weapon. She regretted not taking any fresh clothes with her to the bathroom. Facing an intruder covered only in a towel wasn’t something she had been looking forward to in her life, especially not while still being hungover. But she had experienced worse. So she covered herself in a towel and grabbed her curler, ready to beat the crap out of anyone who would dare to just come into her flat. She tip toeed into the kitchen with the curler held up high. “You can do this” she thought to herself, knowing that she was actually scared to death. When she passed the door and could finally see who was making all the noise in her kitchen, she was surprised and relieved at the same time. “Sanji-kun?”

 

Sanji was preparing some breakfast for Nami and himself, when he heard his name. He turned around instantly and what he saw was almost making him burst into a loud laughter, but he tried to control himself when he saw Namis angry eyes. She was standing there, dressed in a small towel that was barley covering her private parts, holding, what appeared to be a curler, in one hand ready to strike down someone. Her hair was still wet and her eyes were looking angrily at him, she even had a small blush on her cheeks. All in all she looked adorable and Sanji couldn’t help but smiling at her. But that appeared to anger Nami even more, so he decided to explain himself. “Good morning Nami-san. I’m sorry if I scared you, but when I heard that you had woken up I thought you might be pleased to have some breakfast ready for you.” He tried to give her an apologetic look, but the sight of her now startled face made it hard for him to stay serious and not go swooning all over her. Nami didn’t seem to be too impressed with his explanation as she rushed towards him, hitting his arm with the curler while shouting “Damn you!!! You really scared me you know?! Can you imagen? I thought I’d have to face some crazy stalker or something while being in a towel only… damn … why are you here anyway?” she stopped hitting him, it hadn’t really hurt him anyway, and looked at him while putting her hand on her hip. “How can anyone be this cute?” Sanji thought while his heartbeat was quickening, he never had thought he could fall for anyone this heavy this fast, but he obviously just had. “I already told you: I wanted to surprise you with a breakfast… I figured you might be a bit hungover and thought it would please you.” He again explained smiling at her a bit nervously while rubbing the back of his head. Nami narrowed her eyes “And you think that this a normal behavior? Do you always stay over for the night and surprise women with breakfast without slee… a warning? Is that normal for you?” Sanji could see her cheeks flushing again, which threw him off a bit, so he simply nodded. Nami rose an eyebrow “So this is like your ploy?” “N-No Nami-san… see I’m sorry for…” he tried to save it, but Nami interrupted him while looking at the pan behind him. “Keep it… I guess as it’s already done, I’ll take some. I will dress myself first anyhow.” With that she left the kitchen, shouting to him that the dishes were in the upper cupboard form across the hallway. Sanji smiled and started to set the table.

After a few minutes Nami returned to the kitchen in shorts and a tank top that stated “cutie”. She had put up her hair in a messy bun. Sanji couldn’t help to smile at that sight. He realized that she wasn’t wearing any make-up and it suited her all the better. He had to keep himself together, this wasn’t the time to drift away, dreaming about having that sight every morning, he should be better thanking the gods for this moment here and now. Nami must have noticed his stares because she bluffed at him “Now will you keep yourself together?”. He nodded and helped Nami to sit down on a chair in front of the meal he had prepared for her, then he sat across her wishing her to enjoy the meal.  
While they were eating it was quiet. Non of them spoke. Sanji tried the keep his eyes on his plate as much as he could. He didn’t wanted to bother her with him acting like a total creep, but he looked up often enough to see that she was staring at him, seemingly deep in thought. Sanji was taking a sip from his coffee when Nami broke the silence “Why did you turn me down?” Sanji choked on his coffee, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. He was coughing, trying to get the coffee out of his lungs, while Nami just sat there staring at him. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, her face was quit stoic. After a few seconds, that felt like an eternity to him, he was finally able to answer… even though he didn’t know quite what to answer. So he decided to make sure that he had understand his opposite correctly. “Excuse me Nami-san – What was the question again?” She rolled her eyes in annoyance “I did ask you for the reason you did turn me down last night? I mean, if I remember correctly, I practically offered you to sleep with me, but you declined. And I wonder why.” Sanji was cursing inwardly, what should he tell her? He couldn’t possibly say “Well Nami-san, I really wanted to, since you are the most beautiful women to ever walk on this planet, but I couldn’t because you were drunk and I didn’t want to start our story like this, because I am really falling hard for you and I really want us to be together like forever and ever … that’s why”. No he couldn’t… it already sounded creepy to him in his own head. He had to tone it down a bit. “I thought you were drunk and that it wouldn’t be quite gentle of me to take advantage of that. I figured you might be regretting this.” He tried to speak as calmly as possible, but failed miserably as he heard his own voice shaking. Nami jerked one of her eyebrows “You didn’t appear to me as a guy that would care – though you might have a point there.” She took a sip from her coffee while Sanji sat there feeling like he had been struck by a lighting, feeling the urge to change her view on him not knowing how. Suddenly she stood up from her chair and continued in a teasing voice “But that would mean, you’d sleep with me now?”  
Sanji could see a small smile in the corner of her lip… almost like an evil smirk. He could feel his blood rushing into his cheeks… and other parts of him aswell. He couldn’t understand how she could make him loose his cool that easily. This was so unlike him, he always swooned over pretty girls, but normally he was quite flirtatious knowing what to say at the right time, but she had him sit there like a thirteen year old boy not knowing what to do at all. She came nearer and nearer, grabbed the chair that was standing beside him and sat down on it. She then leaned forward so their faces were only a few inches apart. He could feel how he was starting so sweat. When he felt her hand touching is knee he felt a shiver going down his spine so strong he thought he would have to shake himself. Nami looked up to him into his eyes and he could tell she was enjoying his reaction to her. “So….?” She whistled into his ear, making his mound go dry. He really hoped that she wouldn’t be able to detect the bulge in his pants. “Or are you simply not into me?” she said in a playfully sad voice looking at him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “Or maybe not into women at all?” she was still looking at him, smirking at him, mocking him. He stopped breathing for a moment. “Of course I am…” he managed to say after some time, but it sounded almost like a desperate outburst. He could feel his cheeks flushing even more. She leaned back in her chair and started to laugh “I’m sorry, but this is your payment for almost scaring me to death. I can tell that you’re not gay … really anyone could.” She smiled and then stuck out her tongue. Sanji felt relieved and started to breath normal again, happy that his torture was coming to an end and smiled back at her “Fair enough.” He took another sip from his coffee, lucky that she seemingly didn’t notice just how much more one could tell that he was head over heels for her. 

 

After her little revenge silence had taken over again. It didn’t felt uncomfortable though. She was still sitting on the chair beside Sanji, enjoying the breakfast Sanji had made for her thoroughly. It was just as delicious as the meal he had eaten at the Baratié. Sanji was really a skilled cook. Even though he had scarred her to dead and still thinking of him staying over to make breakfast as weird, she was thankful for the meal. It really helped handling her hangover. When they both had finished their meals Nami went on to put the dishes in the dish washer, but Sanji insisted on helping and she didn’t mind. While they were cleaning up the kitchen together Nami couldn’t help but eyeing Sanji from the side. He was still wearing the clothes he wore the night before, but he didn’t wear his tie anymore the first two buttons of his shirt were left open and the sleeves were rolled up. Nami found that even without alcohol in her blood Sanji was a very attractive man and she thought to herself that she wouldn’t have regretted sleeping with him.  
When they finished the cleaning Nami lend herself against the kitchen counter looking at Sanji. “Thank you Sanji-kun.” He smiled at her brightly “You do not have to thank me Nami-san. I was the one who started this mess anyway.” Nami smiled back at him “Not just for the cleaning, but also for the breakfast.” “Anytime Nami-san.” An awkward silence fell upon them and then Nami left the room to get a towel for her guest. “I thought you might want to take a shower?” Nami said while offering Sanji the towel. He looked at her for a moment and said “Thank you Nami-san, but I don’t want to cause any trouble… I can just leave and shower at home.” She noticed a bit sadness in his eyes, despite the polite smile that he was displaying. “I insist” she said in a more strict voice and threw the towel at him. His eyes cheered a bit up and he nodded “Your wish is my command” and went towards the bathroom.  
When he had left, Nami went to Ussops old room, hoping to find some fresh clothes that might fit Sanji in the packing boxes that were still left in the room. She and Ussop had lived together as roommates before he got engaged to his childhood crush Kaya. They had reunited when Kaya moved here from their hometown to study medicine. After that everything went so quick, that Nami sometimes still couldn’t believe it. Ussop had confessed his long held feelings to Kaya and a month later they were engaged. Nami shook her head. She was really happy for him, but she had never seen someone taking it on that fast. In a few weeks from now they would be married. Though he still hadn’t moved all his stuff. “What a moron” Nami said to herself while smiling. After a few minutes Nami finally found something of what she thought might fit Sanji, even if just barley.  
The water just stopped pouring when she knocked on the door. “May I come in Sanji-kun?” Nami asked, not wanting to interfere his private sphere forcefully. “Y-Yes Nami-san, of course” she could hear the confusion in his voice and it made her smile somehow. She opened the door and found Sanji standing there wrapped only in a towel. His body pointed in her direction so she had a full fleshed view on his front side. Nami was not surprised to see that Sanjis body was quite defined and certainly trained, she could tell even when he was wearing clothes, but what surprised her was how much this view was pleasing her. As she felt some blood coming into her cheeks she forced herself to look in Sanjis face. He was smiling sheepishly at her, still a little confused. Nami cleared her throat “Sorry, I just wanted to give you some fresh clothes” she said while sticking out her hands with the clothes. She could see a little shock in Sanjis eyes when he looked at the clothes, before he carefully asked her who these clothes belonged to with some worry in his voice. “Don’t you worry, the clothes belong to Ussop… we used to live together, as roommates you know?” She sat herself on the toilet lid turning away from Sanji, so he could change. She continued “They aren’t as pretty as your suit, since Ussop has a rather … bad taste when it comes to fashion, but they are not from my boyfriend or anything like that… so don’t you worry and dress up already” “Your boyfriend?” Sanji asked still with some unhappiness in his voice. “No boyfriend.” Nami stated a bit annoyed “Do you think I would have tried to sleep with you if I had one?” “Of course not Nami-san! I am sorry, thank you for the clothes.” “Your welcome.”

 

Sanji started to dress himself in the clothes Nami had offered him and that were luckily not from her boyfriend. They were really tight fitting, as Ussop was a bit smaller and way less muscular then him, but Sanji didn’t want to turn down Namis kindness. “So tell me something about you Sanji-kun” He smiled “What do you wanna know?” “How old are you?” “26” “When is you birthday?” “Second of march” “That’s not too far ahead hm?” “No it isn’t” “What do you wish for on your birthday?” “Nothing special… really. Just a nice time…. With some nice companion” He stopped for a moment with the dressing, waiting for her reaction. Nami held in for a moment, but then continued “With your girlfriend?” “No girlfriend” “Why?” “Why no boyfriend?” “Touché”. He smiled at himself, it was way easier to talk with her while not having to look in those brown eyes that made his heartbeat quicken and his knees feel week. “Ok done” Nami turned around bursting into a loud laughter. Sanji looked in the mirror beside him, he could see why she was laughing. “Oh man…” he commented on this view. The clothes were so very tight it looked like they were ripping apart any minute. “I’m sorry Sanji-kun” Nami said still laughing loudly. Sanji grinned, happy about the fun she was having… even though she was having it on his costs. “Is that also a part of your revenge?” he asked her playfully. “No no I swear.” She was beginning to get herself together again. “You’re still a very handsome looking man, so don’t worry. But I think I will drive you home non the less… looking like that you will be whistle at no doubt. I don’t want you to be stolen away.” She winked at him. “So handsome, that you want to see me off as soon as possible?” Sanji said smiling at her, but his smile disappeared when he saw hers disappear. Has he said something wrong? “That’s not it Sanji-kun. I do have appointments this afternoon.” She looked at him trying to smile, but she failed. The sad look in her eyes made him worry. “Is everything alright?” he asked her, taking a step forward. “Yes don’t worry about it” she said while standing up. “Come on … let’s get you home safely.” When she turned to exit the bathroom Sanji couldn’t help but to grab her hand. Nami turned around a bit confused staring into his eyes. He embraced her hand with both of his “If there is anything I can do for you Nami-san… please do not hesitate to ask for it – not ever.” He could tell something was wrong and he wanted to help her so very badly it hurt. She smiled with a bit less sadness in her eyes than before “Thank you Sanji-kun, but everything is fine.”

After that they both got into Namis car and she drove him home. “Uh Nami-san… the clothes…” Sanji realized “It’s ok… just gimmie your phone, I will give you my number and you can call me whenever you want to give them back to me.” He nodded and handed her over his phone, secretly happy that he didn’t decline the offer for the clothes no matter how ridiculous he was looking right now. This was his guarantee to see her again. She handed him back his phone “Ok then. Bye Sanji-kun, I really appreciated… your food. Thanks again the morning would have truly been worse without it.” Sanji was really happy to hear that he had made her day better, by simply cooking something for her. He gave her his brightest smile while opening the car door. He didn’t want to part ways, even though he had to…. He had to fight the urge in him to just stay in the car, to touch her and kiss her. “Anytime Nami-san” He could see her warm smile and he couldn’t help to grab one of her hands and giving it the slightest of all kisses. Other than in the Baratié she let him this time. Without looking at her one more time he exited the car. But before he shut the door he heard his name, so he bowed down to look at Nami one more time. She was smirking at him “I wouldn’t have regretted it.” After that she turned on the engine, Sanji closed the door and she, the most perfect woman in the world, drove away leaving him standing there alone, puzzled and feeling like he would explode. He wanted to run around an tell the world, that he felt in love with Nami-san.


End file.
